1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure relates to methods and signs for displaying information, and more particularly to methods and signs for displaying information to motorists.
2. Background of the Related Art
Signs next to and above highways have become commonplace. Such signs can provide motorists with important information such as real-time traffic information, emergency conditions, and detour information. Signs can also provide ample advertising, instructional and other information. Dynamic Message Signs (DMS) have become a popular choice to present such information. For example, see U.S. PG Pub. No. 2004/0123501 published on Jul. 1, 2004 to Safavi et al., U.S. PG Pub. No. 2013/0282154 published on Oct. 24, 2013 to Chappall et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,511,634 issued on Mar. 31, 2009 to Stehle et al.
The typical DMS is LED based technology. Such DMS have a large cone of vision when used on roads to allow motorists from great distances and any lane to read the DMS. Although LED technology is bright and easy to read, modification is difficult.